


Pyritic

by Maria Atwood (daiyu_amaya)



Category: Biography of a Child Assassin, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/Maria%20Atwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers have to take out a facility, but they need help-Fury hires on a trio to be their help, John Rain, Maria, and Harry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyritic

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Fifth crossover with these two and I'm quite enjoying it! This came out of left field like the others lol and once more a one-shot! Enjoy! (And yes, five-Caught out and Catching up were originally separate one-shots and I chose to put them together)

A young blond woman wearing a button up-only buttoned part way, skin tight jeans, and cowboy boots strutted into the meeting room and went to shake Fury's hand. "Where are your partners Miss Cooper?" Fury asked. Cooper smiled at him; "They won't come to the meeting-I'm the face of my team." Fury nodded and motioned for her to sit. "Alright everyone let's get this meeting started." And he hit his little clicker to start the projection. It was of a vast facility, way too big for just the six who made up the Avengers or this little girl for that matter.

How many partners did she have? It really wouldn't be enough for this unless she had a whole network of partners..."Cooper and her partners will hit the south side of the building when the rest of you hit north and east." so...we'd be split into threes, did that mean Cooper had two partners? That really wasn't helpful at all-we would be spread too thin. "And how are we going to take out so much opposition? No offence but how good are Cooper and her 'partners'?"

Cooper looked bored and looked at Fury. "You might as well tell them now." She nodded at his words and looked to the rest of us. "I and my partners will be using IronMan-like suits. Named Ruin, Wraith, and Void." I was surprised, seriously? She had suits like mine? "I see you've been busy." Fury chuckled, Cooper smiled up at him. "Yeah, I've got six now. We might be using V.I.S in this fight so four suits could be in use if my partner got all the bugs out of it."

Vis? What was that? "What's Vis?" Clint asked his brows attempting to smash together. Cooper shrugged; "Its an acronym for Very Intelligent System." Kind of like how Jarvis stood for 'Just Another Very Intelligent System'. Steve seemed a little hesitant looking over on his side of the table, "How long have you been doing this?" He asked Cooper who didn't look all that surprised by the comment. "I've been an assassin for twenty-two years."

She didn't look that old, so when had she started? "Wait a second how old are you?" Clint asked, skepticism clear in his voice. "I'm twenty-seven." What? That would mean that she had been like five when she started! "No way." Natasha put a hand on Clint's arm; "Maria was young when she started, I met her when she was eight." What? Natasha had met this girl? Clint got this irritated look on his face, "She's the one?" Natasha nodded; "Yes, she's the one."

I don't know what they were talking about but still, if Natasha had met this girl and hadn't killed her. Fury gave Cooper a look; "What are they talking about?" Cooper smiled; "I shocked the shit outta her for a file." Natasha looked like she wanted to shock her at this point. Fury ignored the situation and continued on with the briefing, which honestly was boring as hell.

When we were let out Natasha cornered Cooper. "So, how long have you been watching us?" Cooper smiled; "You Miss Romanoff? Since I shocked you, I knew you could get in my way again, after all spies often get caught up in assassin work." I'd never seen a movie where a spy almost got assassinated unless of course if you count James Bond solely a spy rather than both spy and assassin… "In your way? Seriously, kid that's stupid." Clint said and Cooper glared at him. "Look bird brain I'm twenty-seven, I've shot you before so don't think you're better than me." She shot Clint? What the fuck was wrong with the brat?

"You? Don't go lying it won't help you." Cooper undid a button on the top of her shirt and pulled it aside a bit to show the top of a boob and a round scar. "Fucker you shot me first." and she let the shirt go. Steve had turned a bit red, still mister goody, goody of course, doubt that would ever change. "Maria, cool it." Bruce cut through whatever Clint was about to say to her. "Sure, so what are you doing for dinner?" Bruce grinned.

"Thai." Cooper smiled and slipped away from Natasha and Clint before wrapping her arm around one of Bruce's, "Mind if I join you?" He looked down at her. "Sure, Harry going to join us?" She nodded; "And John-Kun." Bruce nodded and waved at the rest of us before walking off with his arm still caught by one of Cooper's. "What the hell just happened?" I shrugged, I hadn't ever heard about Cooper or her friends Harry and John from Bruce's mouth. I'd been around him a lot too, I mean hell he and I were messing around in the lab and had been for almost a year.

"Apparently they know each other." Steve muttered, "Well, thanks captain obvious." He rolled his eyes at me. "Tony, shut up." and he strolled off. Clint shrugged and followed Natasha as she walked off in the other direction. Might as well go tune up my suit and get ready for the big hurrah. It wouldn't do me any good if I came in a messed up suit after all.

I made it back to the tower in record time and froze at the sight before me. Bruce, Cooper, and two guys I didn't know were crowded around a few suits like mine, only they were all matte black… "What the heck?" Cooper turned and smiled at me. "There you are, come take a look at these." Bruce said and I couldn't help but wander over. "Where? These are yours Miss Cooper?" She nodded; "One for each me, Harry, and John." She pointed to each man as she said their names. "What do you think?" Cooper asked.

"I think I'm surprised anyone could make these." Three of them even! "How many did you say you had?" She grinned; "Six in total, two for each of us." The man John nodded; "We already ran diagnostics on them Maria, and Harry checked them manually." She tilted her head and looked back at me; "You know I don't know how good they are compared to yours but I'd have to say pretty damn close." I frowned, but how good were they really?

"That could be, but we won't know until we get into combat." Bruce looked at the suit closest to him, "I'd be betting that Ruin could take Tony and kick him down." And I thought we were friends. I guess the one next to Bruce was named Ruin then, stupid name if you asked me, but it was pretty big-Heavy too I was betting-what kind of weaponry did it have anyhow? "Oh yeah?" Bruce nodded; "Their tech is about as good as yours Tony."

He paused to rub some smudge he'd gotten on his glasses before popping them back on and continuing whatever it was he wanted to say. "Harry here is a genius too, and with Maria's help they built these things and John picked the weapons, hell without the three of them working on these they wouldn't have been built at all." So it took three people against just me then. As if that would make the suits any better, I was doing all of it! I had all the knowledge apparently that it took the three of them to have.

"Not to say I couldn't have done it on my own, or Harry for that matter. Just that they're better with all three of us working on it. My first one I did working off of your notes Stark." working off of my notes? "What the hell are you talking about?" She frowned and glanced at the others, who stayed silent. "I helped your godfather build the suit he used against you." I felt the room spin and I sat down, she helped him?

He'd almost killed me and yet…the ice problem. "Did you know that the suit froze?" She nodded; "I hadn't addressed that problem by the time he'd taken it out." So she knew about it. "Why did you help him?" Cooper blinked; "He hired me on as a consultant when his own people couldn't quite figure it out." I snorted that sounded like him alright, people weren't working fast enough and he wanted it done yesterday. "Maria." Bruce muttered.

She glanced at him. "I know. I'm sorry Stark, If I had known what he was going to do-I would have booby trapped the suit." I'm sure she really meant it, I glanced at the three suits, they were the creation of a child who had seen my notes, a child who couldn't possibly know just how much I had gained and lost in a hole in the ground. Stain had tried to kill me, a man I'd met once before and hadn't paid attention to until I'd been trapped with him…watching him die, how far I'd come from where I'd fallen…

"It's alright Stark." And next I knew was two arms wrapped around my shoulders and I had tears on my face, oh god… "I'm sorry I helped him hurt you." She whispered. I buried my face in her shoulder. This couldn't be happening, I just…it was too much to take in. "Maria, let's give him a bit of room alright." Bruce said and Maria backed off, "Oh, that's right the panic attacks-do you still get them Stark?"

I blinked, "How'd you know about those?" Maria smiled; "I've been keeping an eye on you since I worked on the suit." Of, course. She had helped Obadiah try to kill me after all, then again she was an assassin why would she care? "So anyway, food?" Maria said as she turned a bit pink. John smirked at her; "See you do have a heart." She rolled her eyes; "Yeah, shut it John-Kun!" and I found myself laughing. "You're a class act miss Cooper."


End file.
